El despertar de un león
by fairy white
Summary: La trágica noche del 31 de octubre el el valle Godric más de una persona sobrevivió.Ahora James se tendrá que acercar a su hijo.
1. La súplica

Tras las ruinas de un antiguo castillo se encuentra el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, tras sus paredes se esconden las historias de los alumnos los secretos y aventuras vividas por grandes generaciones de estudiantes.

En época escolar el colegio esta lleno de vida con estudiantes de un lado para otro con las hormonas revueltas intentando conseguir citas, pero ahora, en vacaciones de verano donde cada estudiante puede pasar 2 largos meses con sus familias, tiene un aspecto triste y más si es de noche.

Desde el pequeño poblado Hogsmeade vecino de Hogwarts, se podía distinguir una pequeña luz encendida en un despacho grande, con pequeños cachivaches por todas partes y bonitas vistas al lago, donde habita el calamar gigante con en el que los alumnos suele jugar y distraerse de la aburrida rutina escolar, en el despacho se encontraba Albus Dumbeldore, un gran mago, redactando un informe, sobre la seguridad en estos tiempos de guerra, para el ministro de magia que le había pedido ayuda por segunda vez esa semana, cuando agarro la carta a la pata de una de las lechuzas Hogwarts tocaron a la puerta.

-Pasa- dijo con una voz grave mientras veía como se iba la lechuza volando.

Detrás de la puerta se encontraba un hombre encapuchado con una túnica azul marino.

-Buenas tardes Albus, creo que tenemos que hablar.

-Si claro, siéntate, ¿un caramelo de limón?- preguntó Dumbeldore ofreciéndole un bol lleno de ellos.

El aludido se negó y los apartó discretamente.

-Creo que debemos decírselo ya.

-Aun no es el momento- repuso el anciano como si esa palabras dolieran más que un cruciatas.

El encapuchado se levanto de golpe.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Y cuando crees que es el momento?.

-Cálmate, por favor.

-¡No me pidas que me calme, mañana mismo puede aparecer muerto y sin saber que estoy aquí!, no sabemos lo que nos traerá el futuro-gritó el hombre.

-Tienes razón no lo sabemos.

El hombre notó que las piernas le fallaban y se sentó en la silla delante del director.

-Por favor Albus, han pasado quince años sin verle, quiero abrazarle, quiero darle consejos, quiero velar sus noches, quiero que me diga que no me meta en su vida, no quiero ver como su vida se me escapa de sus manos no quiero que me ocurra otra vez, no hay noche que no recuerde ese día como chillaba Lily, como lloraba Harry y como el miedo se apoderaba de mis sentidos-las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer las cara del encapuchado- si hubiera hecho algo más que lanzar hechizos inútiles Lily no hubiera muerto y Harry no se hubiera quedado huérfano.

El director no pudo contenerse y dejó que unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeran sobre el escritorio.

-Tú no tuviste la culpa de la muerte de Lily-dijo Albus.

-A no, ¿y porque me siento culpable, porque me muero por dentro si ella no esta? y para una persona que quiero y esta viva me quieres apartar de ella, por favor Albus te lo suplico, déjame ver a mi hijo-soltó entre sollozos James Potter.

-James, se que quieres verle pero no es el momento, aun no.

-Por favor- suplicó.

-¿Por que no se me había ocurrido antes?- se lamentó el viejo director.

James lo miró desconcertado.

-Mañana viernes por la noche llevaré a Harry a la madriguera con los señores Weasley, el sábado por la mañana recibirán una vista sorpresa de Dylan Potter el primo de James Potter.

-¿Y de que me sirve eso, además tengo un primo?

Albus suspiró

-No, no tienes primo, Dylan Potter serás tú bajo un hechizo de transfiguración.

-Pero Albus-dijo James cansado-yo quiero verle como soy y no como Dylan.

-Es eso o nada-zanjó Albus.

-Está bien, tienes ante ti a Dylan Potter-Dijo James.

Aunque no le hiciera gracia tener que verle siendo otra persona le ilusionaba la perspectiva de poder hablar con él.

-Tengo que irme Albus, me tendré que preparar dentro de 2 días volveré a ver a mi hijo-se despidió con una sonrisa en la boca, mientras salía del despacho.

-Adiós James.

El viejo director se acercó al cajón del escritorio y saco un pergamino y una pluma:

_Estimados señores Weasley:_

_Mañana viernes por la noche Harry James Potter irá a pasar el verano con ustedes_

_Espero que no sea una molestia._

_También deseo decirle si podría comer en su casa el sábado con una persona que quiero que conozca a Harry_

_Espero que no sea una molestia_

_Atentamente:_

_Albus Dumbeldore_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Espero que os guste es mi primera historia y espero que no sea la última_

_Se acepta críticas contructivas_

_Besos_

………_.: fairy White:…….._


	2. el consejo de Dumbeldore

Gracias a la magia se puede hacer maravillas, que los muggles calificarían como milagros, se puede convertir un ratón en cáliz, fascinante e incluso satánico según ellos, conjurar un objeto y que viniera a ti sin hacer falta moverte, sin duda el sueño de cualquier muggle vago, cambiar de aspecto a placer, cuantos pagaría por ellos, hasta sostener un edificio apunto de caerse.

Ese era el caso de la Madriguera la humilde casa de los Weasley una gran familia llena de cabelleras pelirrojas y pecas en la cara. Los Weasley eran una familia sangre limpia pero eran calificados los mayores traidores a la sangre, mote que todos ellos llevaban con orgullo.

En un pequeño salón un extraño reloj con caras en vez de manecillas, Arthur Weasley marcaba la frase 'viajando'. La señora Weasley sentada en un sofá se sobresaltó al oír un golpe en la puerta ya que estaba durmiendo.

-¿Quien es?- preguntó con voz neutral, con estos tiempos siempre tienes que estar alerta.

-Soy Arthur Weasley- respondió una voz detrás de la puerta.

-Ahora voy-cuando se dispuso a abrir la puerta se acordó del consejo de viejo ojoloco 'alerta permanente'-¿Qué nombre querías que le pusiéramos a nuestro primer hijo?

El hombre pareció meditarlo un poco.

-Charlus Filius Weasley-dijo casi emocionado.

La matriarca de los Weasley intentó abrir la puerta pero una mano desde fuera no le dejó.

-Ahora me toca a mí, ¿Dónde nos demostramos por primera vez nuestro 'amor'?

-En el baño de los prefectos en nuestro sexto año-respondió una muy ruborizada Weasley mirando a todas partes por si había alguien escuchando.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a un Arthur pensativo.

-Sabes, ese día fue el más feliz de mi adolescencia.

-No seas tonto y entra cariño- lo recibió con un abrazo la señora Weasley.

Y entre besos una lechuza tocó la ventana.

-Que raro- exclamó Molly enfada mientras la dejaba entrar.

_Estimados señores Weasley:_

_Mañana viernes por la noche Harry James Potter irá a pasar el verano con ustedes_

_Espero que no sea una molestia._

_También deseo decirle si podría comer en su casa el sábado con una persona que quiero que conozca a Harry_

_Espero que no sea una molestia_

_Atentamente:_

_Albus Dumbeldore_

-¿Qué pasa flancito?- le peguntó al ver que su mujer se disponía a contestar.

-Nada, Harry vendrá mañana y Dumbeldore vendrá a comer el Sábado para presentarle a Harry alguien, debe de ser muy importante, ni cuando nos reuníamos los de la orden se quedaba a comer- dijo mientras terminaba la carta.

_Estimado Albus Dumbeldore:_

_No es una molestia para nada Harry es como un hijo para nosotros y tenerlo este verano nos encantaría._

_Y respecto a la comida será un honor que venga usted y su compañero, también vendrán Remus y Nimphadora._

_Y repito no es una molestia:_

_Atentamente_

_Los Señores Weasley._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

En una calurosa noche de verano un joven mago descansaba sobre la cama, espera impaciente la llegada del viejo director.

La carta había llegado tan solo unas horas antes, pero el ojiverde ya lo tenía todo listo, aunque tenía la sensación de que se le olvidaba algo.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- exclamó un sobresaltado Vernon.

Harry corría tan aprisa como sus piernas le dejaron.

-¡Profesor!-dijo con alivio el joven Potter.

-Veo que no has advertido de mi llegada a tus tíos-lo regañó el viejo director.

-Es que vera… se…me pasó-dijo entrecortadamente Harry, no le gustaba que le regañaran y menos si era el profesor Dumbeldore.

-Miren- dirigió su vista hacia los Dursley- estoy aquí para llevar a Harry a casa de los señores Weasley, ya los conocerán me imagino.

Dudley puso cara de terror y el señor Dursley murmuro algo como" chimenea, gemelos bromistas y lengua grande".

Dumbeldore haciendo caso omiso a los Durleys siguió- hace unos años concretamente quince os deje una carta explicando la muerte de Lily y… James y la

protección de esta casa, y ahora que Harry va a cumplir la mayoría de edad mágica solo les pido que le acojáis un año más.

Petunia lo miró perplejo.

-Un año más, la mayoría, ¿pero si a mi Duddy aun le queda dos años?

-Ah, pero es que los magos la cumplen un año antes-le respondió Dumbeldore y girándose hacia Harry le dijo-Creo que ya podemos irnos.

El joven mago cogió sus cosas y con un simple adiós se desapareció si esperar respuesta.

Aparecieron en un jardín lleno de botas viejas y nomos.

Dumbeldore cogió a Harry del brazo y lo metió en el armario escobero.

-Harry antes de irme quiero que sepas que a lo largo del año escucharas cosas que te aran dudar, incluso enfadar pero loas respuesta están aquí-dijo mientras le tocaba el pecho a Harry.

Y con esas simples palabras se desapareció dejando a un Harry perplejo

"A lo largo del año escuchar cosas"

Se repetía mientras salía del escobero.

"que te aran dudar, incluso enfadar"

Se decía mientras tocaba la puerta

"pero la respuesta esta el tu corazón"

Se volvía a repetir mientras le recibía una efusiva señora Weasley.

"Definitiva mente este hombre ya chochea"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Espero que os guste gustado

Gracias por los review y por los consejos.

…..:fairy White:…..


	3. el desconocido

_Se una gran sala blanca sin puertas ni ventanas, en medio había una pequeña casita con un corazón rojo dibujado en la puerta, se intentó acercar pero unas manos morenas se le impidieron entrar por la puerta cuanto tenía el pomo entre las manos, al darse la vuelta para enfrentarse al agresor no pudo contener el grito de asombro._

_-¡Sirius!-el aludido sonrió melancólicamente._

_-Lo siento Harry-y desapareció, pero esa no era la voz ronca de Sirius, era una voz demasiado familiar, pero no sabía a quien podía pertenecer._

"_BUM"_

Un sonido atronador lo despertó al abrir de par en par la puerta de la habitación. Se incorporó y buscó a tientas sus gafas mientras alguien descorría las cortinas, unas manos le acercaron las gafas y cuando logró ponérselas pudo ver a sus dos mejores amigos, Ron Weasley, un poco más alto que el año pasado, y Hermione Granger, su enmarañado pelo se había transformado en unos bonitos tirabuzones asta los hombros.

-¿Por qué me habéis despertado?-la verdad no tenía sueño pero quería descubrir de quien era esa enigmática voz.

-Lo sentimos, pero es que ya era muy tarde y queríamos verte-dijo Hermione abrumada por la culpa.

-No pasa nada, ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 12, mi madre no nos ha dejado despertarte antes, dice que viniste muy tarde y cansado.

Era cierto que vino tarde, pero cansado no mucho, cuando la señora Weasley lo recibió estaba muy confuso y la excusa de estar cansado le venía como anillo al dedo par poder reflexionar sobre lo que le dijo Dumbeldore, aunque siguiera sin entender al viejo director.

-¡Harry!

-¿Qué?-el grito de Hermione le hizo dar un bote en la cama tirando a la bruja de ella.

-He estado diciendo a Ron si sabía lago del invitado de Dumbeldore que viene a comer hoy.

-¿un invitado?¿a comer?¿cuando?-preguntó Harry.

-Bueno, al parecer Dumbeldore vendrá a comer hoy y traerá a un acompañante, no sabemos para que, la Señora Weasley no nos ha querido decir más

Harry cada vez estaba más confuso, al parecer decir frases sin sentido no era lo único que se le daba bien ahora también se le daba perfectamente olvidársele las cosas.

-¿Cómo estas Harry?- preguntó Hermione.

-Perfectamente, ¿como iba a estarlo?-respondió el joven mago, había algo en las miradas cómplices de su amigos, pero no pudo investigas más porque una melena pelirroja apareció en la puerta.

-Hola Harry.

-Hola Ginny.

La pelirroja había cambiado, ya no era esa niña que se avergonzaba de hablar con el, por sus rasgos infantiles ya empezaban a asomarse los de una hermosa mujer.

-Chicos, dice mi madre que bajéis que ya ha venido Dumbeldore y su acompañante, y si no me equivoco cuando subía por la escalera entraban por la puerta el profesor Lupin y Tonks.

-Bueno, nosotros nos bajamos-dijo Hermione mientras desaparecían por la puerta.

El chico se fijó en la habitación mientras se cambiaba, era pequeña como cualquier habitación de esta casa, pero esta estaba llena de cajas, al parecer restos de inventos de los gemelos Weasley, se acercó a una caja que tenía el rotulo de 'proyectos", estaba llena de libros y orejas extensibles, cogió lo que parecía ser un libro sin portada, la curiosidad lo venció y lo abrió ya que no tenía título, y un leve "BOOM" se escucho por toda la casa.

Voces de abajo subieron en su ayuda.

-¡Harry!

-¡Harry!

-Estoy aquí en la habitación- dijo tosiendo en medio de todo el humo de que se hallaba en toda la habitación, unas manos lo cogieron de los hombros y lo sacaron casi a rastras al exterior.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, creo-dijo tosiendo, había inalado mucho humo y tenía los ojos rojos medio llorosos

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Pues, si te soy sincero ni yo mismo lo se, estaba abriendo un libro cuando estalló provocando una gran cantidad de humo, me imagino que sería un proyecto de los gemelos, libros detonadores o algo por el estilo- Dijo mientras se incorporaba, cuando fijó su vista para darle las gracias a la persona que le había sacado las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta.

*********************

Otro capitulo, espero que os guste.

**Laumar: **Pues Sirius esta muerto (pero por poco*risa maligna*) Lily seguirá muerta aunque me duela mucho. Si, la parte en la que Harry lo descubre la tengo en mi mente desde el principio y te aseguro que va a estar muy enfadado xD

Gracias a los otros review y no olvidéis de dejar uno aunque sea para tirarme tomates

…..:fairy White:…..


	4. Comida, pudín y miradas

_Voces de abajo subieron en su ayuda._

_-¡Harry!_

_-¡Harry!_

_-Estoy aquí en la habitación- dijo tosiendo en medio de todo el humo de que se hallaba en toda la habitación, unas manos lo cogieron de los hombros y lo sacaron casi a rastras al exterior._

_-¿Estas bien?_

_-Si, creo-dijo tosiendo, había inalado mucho humo y tenía los ojos rojos medio llorosos_

_-¿Qué ha pasado?_

_-Pues, si te soy sincero ni yo mismo lo se, estaba abriendo un libro cuando estalló provocando una gran cantidad de humo, me imagino que sería un proyecto de los gemelos, libros detonadores o algo por el estilo- Dijo mientras se incorporaba, cuando fijó su vista para darle las gracias a la persona que le había sacado las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta._

Enfrente de el había un hombre de unos 37 años, tenía el pelo pelirrojo pero no como el de los Weasley, era un color sangre distinto al fuego que caracterizaba a la gran familia, los ojos eran grises "como los de Sirius" pensó, pero lo que más le llamó la atención no era el color de los ojos, era la forma en que lo miraba, aparte de preocupación mostraban cariño, ternura, felicidad y un sentimiento que no lograba distinguir

-Buenos días Harry, veo que has ya has conocido a mi acompañante, Dylan Potter-dijo Dumbeldore detrás de el.

Harry miró extrañado al director, ese hombre no se podía apellidar Potter por que sino eso le hacía su tío o algo así y nunca había escuchado que tuviera un tío por parte de su padre.

-¿Potter?- le preguntó Harry al director, pero el no fue él quien contestó.

-En efecto Harry, soy Dylan Potter, fui primo segundo de tu padre y grandes amigos por cierto.

"Ah es lo único que logró decir"

-Todo a si tiempo Harry- dijo el director al ver en los ojos del joven tantas dudas-

Creo que es hora de bajar, la señora Weasley ya ha puesto la mesa, ya sabemos que no hay que impacientarla- terminó diciendo el director guiñando un ojo ha Harry.

-Vale profesor, pero creo que mejor tendré que lavarme primero-dijo Harry al ver sus manos negras.

-Vale pero no tardes

El joven mago se fue al baño, era blanco con una pequeña ventana semiopaca, se acercó al lavabo y se sorprendió mucho al verse toda la cara negra, encendió el grifo se lavo la cara "ahora tenía un tío, un tío del que nunca le habían hablado de el, uno que no se había preocupado de contactar con el los últimos años, no sabía que pensar de el, pero lo había sacado de la habitación cosa que los Dusleys no habrían hecho, definitivamente era mero darle tiempo".

Bajo al comedor, estaban todos sentados.

-Harry querido, tienes un sitió junto a Ginny.

La comida era agradable, cada uno hablaba sobre temas distintos, Harry estaba hablando de quiddich con Ginny y Ron, Hermione estaba hablando sobre las normativas para licántropos con Remus y el señor Weasley hablaba sobre objetos muggles con Dylan.

James escuchaba al Arthur con ecos lejanos, no podía apartar la vista de su hijo, ahora que lo veía de cerca podía comprobar el gran parecido a el físicamente y el parecido a su mujer, era un chico tranquilo y simpático igual que ella, y también poseía esos ojos verdes que le enamoraron el primer día que la vio, pero no eran alegre y vivarachos como los de Lily, los de su hijo contenían tristeza y resentimiento.

Le causó mucha gracia cuando su hijo le pidió el pudín a la hija de Molly, pudo notar cunado sus manos se tocaron, provocando que Harry se pusiera nervioso y lo tirara al suelo, asta pudo notar como los dos se ponían rojos.

-Lo siento señora Weasley no era mi intención-se disculpaba una y otra vez el muchacho.

-Harry, cualquiera diría que eres el buscador del equipo- bromeó Fred

James miro enfadado a Dumbeldore, su hijo buscador y el anciano nunca le había dicho nada.

-Woo, buscador, ¿y eres bueno?- preguntó Dylan.

-Si, creo que si- respondió algo cohibido Harry.

-No es bueno, es buenísimo, de hecho el primer jugador de primero desde hace años- le corrigió Ron.

James quería preguntar más, pero notó la penetrante mirada de Dumbeldore detrás de el.

-Ven- no fue una petición fue una orden.

-Harry, ¿puedes venir un momento?- preguntó el director, Harry los miró extraño, pero los siguió.

La mirada de Remus vigilaba cada paso que daba Dylan, lo notaba nervioso, también notó la mirada que le hecho, llena de melancolía, o cuando se removió el pelo cuando Dumbeldore lo llamó, ese hombre era raro, no solo porque se apellidaba Potter y James nunca les había hablado de el, sino porque actuaba como si los conociera de toda la vida y cuando quería hablar con el siempre le huía, definitivamente Dylan ocultaba algo.

-Harry, queremos decirte algo, ya sabes que el Domingo regresarás a Hogwarts , también me imagino que te acordaras de la profecía, o de las clases de Oclumacia con el profesor Snape, pues quiero que sepas que este año Dylan y Yo te daremos las clases, el Lunes a las 8 te espero en mi despacho, ahora creo que.

Un grito desde la casa alarmó a los tres adultos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Bueno ya estoy aquí, siento la tardanza, pero el empezar del Instituto y mi otra historia (miel y regaliz (Sirius-Hermione) os invito a leerla y a dejar review;)me han distraído.**

**Espero que os guste, se aceptan criticas, tomates y floresxD todo vía review.**

**Acordaos un review alarga la vida 5 minutos más y hace que la escritora actualice más rápido**


	5. el colgante

_-Harry, queremos decirte algo, ya sabes que el Domingo regresarás a Hogwarts , también me imagino que te acordaras de la profecía, o de las clases de Oclumacia con el profesor Snape, pues quiero que sepas que este año Dylan y Yo te daremos las clases, el Lunes a las 8 te espero en mi despacho, ahora creo que._

_Un grito desde la casa alarmó a los tres adultos. _

Los tres magos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la casa.

Harry iba en cabeza de los dos adultos.

James se sorprendió al ver a si hijo, la forma de actuar, el dominio que tenía de la situación, era como si hubiera nacido para todo esto "seguramente" se quitó ese pensamiento de la cabeza y corrió detrás de su hijo.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Harry, varita en mano.

-¡Harry, los T.I.M.O.S!- dijo Hermione señalando a las tres lechuzas.

-Hermione, sabes el susto que me has dado-dijo Harry dejándose caer en una silla.

-Lo siento.

Harry cogió la carta que tenía sus T.I.M.O.S y la abrió

Adivinación: Insatisfactorio.

Astronomía: Aceptable.

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Supera las Expectativas.

Encantamientos: Supera las Expectativas.

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Extraordinario.

Herbología: Supera las Expectativas.

Historia de la Magia: Desastroso.

Pociones: Supera las Expectativas.

Transformaciones: Supera las Expectativas.

Harry terminó de leer sus timos sabía que Historia de la Magia y Adivinación la iba a suspender y por eso le daba igual pero no dejaba de mirar el supera las expectativas de pociones, era como si tuviese un cartel de neón que hacía que la vista se le fura para allí.

-¿Qué tal?-le preguntó James.

-Bien, supongo, tengo 7 T.I.M.O.S.

.-Eso esta muy bien, ¿porque no pareces contento?

Harry miró a la cara a Dylan, era una persona amable y se preocupaba por el, le caía bien y no sabia porque, tendría que caerle mal por todos estos años de abandono, pero simplemente ese sentimiento no le salía.

-Bueno no he sacado la nota que quería en Pociones.

-Pero si un Superas las Expectativas esta muy bien-intentó animarle James.

-Pero no suficiente para ser Auror.

Dylan lo miró a la cara "auror, me lo tendría que haber imaginado, mierda, siempre quiere meterse en líos"

-¿Y porque te gustaría se auror?

¿Porque quería se auror?, esa era una cuestión que no se había planteado

-auror para mi es poder proteger a la gente de los mortífagos, de Voldemort o de otras personas parecidas, que no les pase lo mismo que les paso a mis padres, a Sirius a Cedric o a otras personas que murieron por culpa de los magos que les gusta el mal.

James se quedó perplejo, nunca había oído hablar a alguien con tanto resentimiento y dolor en sus palabras.

-Ja…Dylan tenemos que irnos-dijo Dumbeldore.

Dylan lo miró con cara de "un ratito más mamá", pero Dumbeldore con un movimiento de cabeza le hizo saber que ya era suficiente.

-Bueno, Dylan y yo tenemos que irnos, Señora Weasley la comida deliciosa y Harry ya sabes no hagas nada fuera de lo común.

-Harry, toma-dijo entregándole un colgante de oro- era de tu padre, él y tu madre tenían uno, servia para comunicarse cuando estaba de misiones en la Orden, tu madre tenía este-dijo enseñándoselo- y tu padre el que tu llevas, cuando tengas algún problema solo tienes que decir mi nombre y allí estaré.

Harry se encontraba en la cama boca arriba zarandeando el colgante de su padre, era muy bonito, de oro con la iniciales JL en plata, en el medio había una bonita piedra en verde, el mismo verde de su ojos.

-Harry, dice mi madre que hoy nos pueden llevar al callejón Diagon y que empecemos a arreglarnos.

Harry empezó a cambiarse de ropa, dejó en pijama tirado encima de la cama y bajo a la cocina.

Solo estaban los Señores Weasley sentado en la mesa de pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

-Señor Weasley, ¿puede hacerle una pregunta?

-Si, claro ¿Qué quieres?.

-Bueno, estaba pensando que podríamos invitar a Dylan a que nos acompañara al callejón Diagon.

-Claro, peor el problema es que no tengo su dirección para preguntárselo por la red flú.

-No se preocupe ahora vengo.

Harry se dirigió corriendo hacia el baño, estuvo observando un rato el colgante y porfin se decidió.

-¡Dylan Potter!

Del la piedra verde empezó a formarse una gran burbuja y de pronto apareció James dentro de ella.

-¡Harry!, ¿pasa algo?

-No, nada, solo quería invitarte a pasar el día en el Callejón Diagon con la familia Weasley, si quieres y no es una molestia.

A James se le iluminó la cara.

-Claro, ahora mismo voy-la imagen de Dylan desapareció.

El sonido de alguien cayendo hizo que bajara enseguida.

**Espero que os guste este capi:)**

**jenny ann evans****:jaja, aquí tienes el capi y gracias por leer mis historias.**

**angel de acuario****: gracias^^**

**js1408****:gracias por dejar un review, si un poco mosqueado esta, pero como veras en el capi ese sentimiento no le sale con el:P**

**laumar: lectoras que bien suena, nisiquiera sabia que las tenia,ajajj, menos mal que me has perdonada el cruciatus, espero que te guste este capi, con las fiestas de mi comunidad me ha dado tiempo de hacer un capi, la semana que viene puede que actualice un poco más tarde por todos los exámenes que tengo, esta historia la terminare, aunque sea lo último que haga xD**

**Acordaos de dejar un review:)**


	6. La tienda

Harry se dirigió corriendo hacia el baño, estuvo observando un rato el colgante y por fin se decidió.

-¡Dylan Potter!

Del la piedra verde empezó a formarse una gran burbuja y de pronto apareció James dentro de ella.

-¡Harry!, ¿pasa algo?

-No, nada, solo quería invitarte a pasar el día en el Callejón Diagon con la familia Weasley, si quieres y no es una molestia.

A James se le iluminó la cara.

-Claro, ahora mismo voy-la imagen de Dylan desapareció.

El sonido de alguien cayendo hizo que bajara enseguida.

Cuando bajó se encontró con una imagen bastante cómica, Dylan se encontraba tirado en el suelo cono un cubo de fregar de la señora Weasley, empapado de pies a cabeza.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja-empezó a reírse Harry.

-No te rías no tiene gracia-dijo haciendo cara de pena.

-Si que la tiene.

Dylan se miró de arriba abajo y empezó a reírse también.

-Vale, si la tiene, pero solo esta vez.

-Ok

Desde el jardín de la Madriguera se escuchó la voz de la señora Weasley

-¿Chicos, estáis preparados?

-Si- se escuchó un asentimiento general.

-Pues ya estáis tardando.

Dylan y Harry salieron al jardín seguidos de Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

Se subieron a un pequeño coche con los asientos ampliados con magia, el trayecto fue muy corto, con las peleas de Ron y Hermione y las bromas que le hacía Gin a su hermano, a cada broma Harry se reía como un loco, y a James le entraban ganas de cantar, se encontraba tan feliz al ver a su hijo de nuevo y feliz con una familia que le quería.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado, Ginny, Arthur y yo vamos a comprar los libros, Ron, Hermione y Harry vais con Dylan y os compráis las túnicas que necesitáis.

Esperaron que el señor Weasley le diera el dinero a Ron y se pusieron de camino a comprar las túnicas.

Entraron a la tienda y se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa, Malfoy se estaba comprando una túnica nueva acompañado con su madre, una mujer rubia y alta con cara de asco.

-Mira quien tenemos aquí si es cara-rajada, la comadreja y su fiel ayudante la sabelotodo.

-Cállate Malfoy.

-Señoritos por favor, esto es un lugar público me gustaría que mantuvieran la calma.

-Ay- dijo Malfoy cuando la aguja de la dependienta le rozó la mano.

-Madre, creo que es mejor irnos, veo que esta tienda no tiene muy buena fama con lo que a pureza se refiere.

-Muy bien hijo, vamos a la tienda de la esquina, que esa es de acceso limitado.

Cuando Malfoy pasó al lado de Harry este le dijo.

-Cuidado sucesor no sea que te comamos.

Malfoy desenfundó rápidamente la varita.

-¡Que has querido decir con eso!

Dylan al ver la escena, vio que era mejor actuar.

-Chicos quietos, señor Malfoy, creo que ya se iba ¿no?

Malfoy miro malamente a Harry y se fue.

-Mucho ladrar y poco morder-le dijo Harry a Ron para que solo lo escuchara el, Ron empezó a reírse.

Cuando terminaron con las compras se reunieron con los señores Weasley y Ginny para ir a la tienda de Fred y George.

-Ya veras Dylan va ha ser una tienda estupenda, los gemelos eran famosos en el colegio por sus travesuras, siempre han tenido una meta llegar hasta donde han llegado los Merodeadores.

James se quedó recordando sus viejos años en los que el convivía con su amigos los Merodeadores y su grandes bromas, iba a ser muy difícil superarlos a ellos

Cuando llegaron a la tienda todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, James pensó algo como "si, nos han terminado superando".Era un local, a diferencia de los de la calle sin vida el de ellos emanaba vida, estaba lleno de carteles luminosos y luces brillantes, la señora Weasley murmuró algo parecido a "locos, inconscientes, mis propios hijos".

James cogió a Harry de la mano y entró corriendo llevando a Harry casi a rastras.

Por dentro era aun mejor había muchas cosas para elegir, el local era inmenso.

-Vamos Harry, te compro lo que quieras.

-No se Dylan.

-Vamos no seas tonto cómprate lo que quieras.

James estaba tan contento de la tienda, de su hijo, de su buen corazón al haberse enterado que él les había ayudado que pensaba que nada podría interrumpir su felicidad o eso creía

* * *

**¡¡¡¡¡LO SIENTO!!!! **

**Ya se que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero aquí tenéis por fin el capítulo.**

**En el próximo ya vuelve a Hogwarts **

**Cometarios y sugerencia ya saben en el botón verde**

**Besos**


	7. la clase

_James cogió a Harry de la mano y entró corriendo llevando a Harry casi a rastras._

_Por dentro era aun mejor había muchas cosas para elegir, el local era inmenso._

_-Vamos Harry, te compro lo que quieras._

_-No se Dylan._

_-Vamos no seas tonto cómprate lo que quieras._

_James estaba tan contento de la tienda, de su hijo, de su buen corazón al haberse enterado que él les había ayudado que pensaba que nada podría interrumpir su felicidad o eso creía_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todo el mundo se preparaba ya para empezar a subir al tren, la gente se despedía de sus familias con efusivos abrazos, Harry los demás se despedía junto a los Wesley

-¿Me escribiréis cada semana chicos?

Ron y Ginny contestaron al unísono

-Claro mamá

-¿Vosotros chicos?

Hermione y Harry se miraron aterrorizados

-Claro señora Wesley, cada semana

-Ohh os echaré tanto de menos- y empezó a abrazarles fuertemente a todos

-Adiós

Entraron en el tren, Harry se sentía ya parte de el, era como si volviera a respirar, se sentía extraño creía que después del todo Dylan lo vendría despedir aunque sabía que lo iba haber esta noche después de la cena, quería verlo allí como hacía Sirius.

-Tengo unas ganas tremendas de tomarme un pastel de carne de los elfos de Hogwarts

-Siempre igual, cuando llegue a Hogwarts lo primero que voy al entrar a la sala común esconder esto-dijo mientras sacaba del bolso un lío de lana

-Que es eso Hermione parece que lo haya vomitado tu gato.

-Imbécil son calcetines

-¿Piensas darle la libertad a los elfos sin que se den cuenta de lo que hacen?

-Exacto, no creo que le moleste

-¿Qué no les va a molestar? Pues claro que les molesta.

-Chicos, basta, siempre igual.

El viaje pasó tranquilo si más incidentes que Hermione discutiera con Luna sobre la realidad de los kinklys (unos seres que al parecer se metían en tus sueños mientras dormías y te hacían ver tus peores pesadillas).

****

El ambiente era hogareño, como si de una gran familia se tratara y hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían, todos charlaban animadamente, otros se abrazaban y discutían alegando que no se habían visto en el tren.

Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron dejando pasar a una gran muchedumbre de futuros alumnos de 1º años, todos se miraban con cara de terror, Harry pudo escuchar la conversación de dos niños

"-He oído que te meten en una sala con 4 compañeros y te enfrentan a un perro gigante de tres cabeza, si sobrevives depende de cómo te comportas te manda a una casa o otra.

-¿Y si te come el perro antes?- preguntaba el segundo niño aterrado.

-No sé, me imagino que te tiraran al monstruo del lago"

-¡Al monstruo del lago!- el niño empezaba a ponerse blanco."

La selección de alumnos terminó con 10 alumnos en Slytherin, 9 en Huffelepuf, 9 en Ravenclaw y 8 en Griffindor, los niños que había escuchado Harry hablar se habían quedado Ravenclaw.

-¡Muy buenas noches a todos!-dijo el director del colegio con una amplia sonrisa y los brazos extendidos al comedor como si pretendiera dar un abrazo a todos los presentes en la sala.

Todo el mundo se fijo en Albus con sorpresa y temor, Harry le desconcertó mucho las expresiones de la cara de sus amigos, cuando se dio cuentas Dumbeldore ya se estaba arremangando la manga para tapar una ennegrecida mano.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿El Sábado no lo tenía así verdad?-preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz.

-No es nada que deba preocuparos- comentó sin darle importancia- Y ahora… A los nuevos alumnos os digo ¡Bienvenidos! Y a los que no sois nuevos o repito: ¡Bienvenidos otra vez! Os espera un año más de educación mágica.

-Cuando vino el sábado juraría que la mano estaba normal-le susurro Harry a Hermione

-La tiene como muerta- comentó Hermione con cara de asco-¿Sabes? Hay heridas que no se pueden curar. Maldiciones antiguas…y hay venenos que no tiene antídoto.

-… Y el señor Filch nuestro conserje, me ha pedido que os comunique que quedan prohibidos todos los artículos de broma procendetes de una tienda llamada Sortilegios Weasley. Me complace dar la bienvenida al nuevo profesor de pociones Horace Slughorn.

-¿De pociones?- la pregunta resonaba por todo el comedor.

-El profesor Snape impartirá la asignatura de Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras.

Los de Slytherin celebraban la victoria del jefe de su casa por otra parte las de más casas no les gustaba nada la idea.

La cena pasó tranquila, cuando todos terminaron Dumbeldore se levantó:

-¡Buenas noches a todos! Los de primer año que sigan a los prefectos de su casa hasta la sala común.

Hermione y Ron se levantaron

-¡Los de primer años!- gritaron los dos a la vez, Harry les siguió por los pasillos hasta llegar a un atajo hasta el despacho de Dumbeldore.

-¡Chicos me voy!- les dijo Harry, casi susurrando para que nadie les oyera

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry

-Esta bien, suerte- dijo Hermione para darle ánimos

-Te esperamos en la sala común cuando vuelvas.

-Ok, adiós.

Harry se desvió en un pasillo y atravesó el tapiz de los fénix cantando, Harry se sentía nervioso, no sabía porque, podía ser que Dylan iba a estar allí o que era la primera vez que tendría clases con Dumbeldore, pero algo de eso le hacía que quisiera tirar todo lo que acababa de comer en la cena.

Cuando estuvo delante de las dos gárgolas se acordó que no sabía la contraseña.

-Umm veamos, ¡caramelos de limón!- la puerta siguió igual de inmóvil que antes.

-Dulce de chocolate.

-Plumas voladores.

-chupachup de sangre

-chicle de nubes

-Creo que necesitas ayuda- dijo una voz detrás de Harry haciendo que se girara sobresaltado.

-Dylan, ¿Qué haces aquí? creía que ya estabas dentro-

-Bueno no, un asunto de última hora. ¡Varitas de regaliz!- Nada más terminar la última palabra las dos estatuas se movieron dejando al descubierto una escalera hacia el despacho de Dumbeldore.

Los dos subieron y Harry toco la puerta.

-¡Pasa!

-Harry veo que vas bien acompañado-dijo el director a James.

Harry se sentó en la silla delante del director y Dylan le secundó.

-Bueno Harry quiero que sepas una cosa, esto no es solo una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras o algo parecido es una clase para conocer al adversario, poder mirar la batalla que se avecina con sabiduría, y antes de todo quiero sabes si estas de acuerdo con esto porque te adentraras en lugares y sabrás cosas que no querrás conocer, veras cosas horrorosas que muchas personas ni se imaginan- el anciano miró a Harry a los ojos-¿estas seguro de hacer todo esto?

James miró fijamente a su pequeño, no tan pequeño, hijo.

-Claro que quiero, todo lo que sea posible para vencer-contestó Harry con decisión.

James estaba asustado la frialdad de la respuesta de Harry lo dejaba asombrado después de lo que le había dicho el director no mostró ni un ápice de terror.

-Bueno Harry todos los Domingos por la tarde tendrás clases con Dylan en la vieja clase número 13 que esta sin uso desde 1970 y yo ya te avisaré cuando son mis clases ¿ vale?

-Esta bien profesor ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-Bueno hoy esperaba que dieras una clase práctica con Dylan.

-Harry miró a Dylan esperando que empezara.

-Bueno creo que no estoy al tanto con tu nivel, así que empezaremos con un conjuro básico.

-¿Cuál?

-El… el conjuro de expectro patronus.

-Bueno esta bien- Harry se concentró y gritó-¡EXPETRO PATRONUS!-de la varita de Harry salió un hermoso ciervo.

La expresión de James hizo que Dumbeldore aclara la garganta con su sonoro ruido para que saliera de su gran asombro.

-Es hermoso- dijo Dylan, se acercó a el pero cuando acerco la mano para tocarlo este desapareció.

-Esta bien Harry, por hoy a terminado la clase.

-Pero profesor si solo llevamos media hora.

-Una muy buena media hora Harry ve a tu sala común.

Harry cerró la puerta a su paso y pudo escuchar unos gritos se escondió detrás de la puerta para escuchar mejor:

-Albus, cuando vamos a dejar de juegos de niños y vamos a decirle a Harry todo, ya he dejado a parte de que le digamos lo mío pero tu y yo sabemos que estas clases son para algo más y no solo para enseñarle hechizos que por lo que veo son innecesarios.

* * *

**¡HOLA!!!  
ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTE CAPÍTULO, LO HE HECHO CON MUCHO AMOR, JAJAJA, VA DEDICADO A TODOS LOS QUE ME HABEIS DEJADO ALGUN REVIEW ALGUNA VEZ**

**BUENO, SIENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO CUANDO ME FIJE DESDE CUANDO NO ACTUALIZABA ME QUEDÉ LOCA, DESDE EL AÑO PASADO, 3 MESES PUFFF, DE VERDAD QUE LO SIENTO, PERO EL INSTITUTO ME TIENE ESTERESADA, JJAJJAJA**

**ACORAOS DE DEJAR UN REVIEW Y GRACIAS**


	8. la sala de los merodeadores

**El despertar de un león**: **La trágica noche del 31 de octubre el el valle Godric más de una persona sobrevivió. Ahora James se tendrá que acercar a su hijo.**

**Ya estoy aquí! Espero que no me matéis por no haber actualizado en casi un año, pero mi ordenador se rompió y no tuve uno hasta hace unos meses, pero mi musa es muy caprichosa y no quiso aparecer hasta hoy, espero que os guste este capítulo**

**RESUMEN:**** Harry a descubierto que tiene un tío de parte de su padre, cual es su respuesta a saber que él le dará clases junto con Dumbeldore, y más cuando se entere de que le ocultan algo, algo que parece muy importante.**

_Harry cerró la puerta a su paso y pudo escuchar unos gritos se escondió detrás de la puerta para escuchar mejor:_

_-Albus, cuando vamos a dejar de juegos de niños y vamos a decirle a Harry todo, ya he dejado aparte de que le digamos lo mío pero tú y yo sabemos que estas clases son para algo más y no solo para enseñarle hechizos que por lo que veo son innecesarios._

Harry bajó las escaleras rápidamente y empezó a andar rápidamente por los pasillos del colegio, no sabía a dónde debía ir, veía la gente pasas, seguramente ya volvía a sus salas comunes, el toque de queda iba a empezar, pero él no quería volver, seguramente Hermione y Ron le estarían esperando para saber de qué iba a tratar las clases, pero él ni siquiera lo sabía, lo único que le había dicho el director era que "te adentraras en lugares y sabrás cosas que no querrás conocer, veras cosas horrorosas que muchas personas ni se imaginan", pero el ya había visto cosas que la gente ni se imaginaba y después simplemente le había hecho hacer un patronus, una cosa que el profesor sabía perfectamente que lo sabía hacer, pero quería demostrar algo, lo había visto en sus ojos, era una mirada diferente, era como si quisiera retar a Dylan, enseñarle una lección.

Luego estaba ese asusto de Dylan, que era lo que no le querían decir, porque había tanto odio dirigido al director con esas palabras, su tío lo había dicho todo con una voz fuerte, enfada y resentida, había tantas dudas en la cabeza de Harry, no sabía porque el director siempre le ocultaba información, el año pasado ya le demostró que no era un niño, que podía enfrentarse a lo que le dijera, peor ese hombre siempre se encargaba de ocultarlo todo en un velo de dudas, de respuestas sin terminar, estaba arto, teniendo a Dumbeldore cerca, significaría que siempre se dejaría cosas si decir.

Las luces se apagaron de repente en señal de que era el toque de queda.

-¡Mierda!- encendió rápido la varita y se metió en la primera puerta que encontró, no se veía aun con fuerzas de hablar con sus dos amigos, si no se calmaba empezaría a gritarles y por mucho que le apeteciera gritarle a alguien, ellos no tenían culpa.

Era una simple habitación, pero era diferente ya que no estaba llena de pupitres, había un sofá rosa con flores, un poco pomposo para su gusto, a su lado había un sillón de cuero negro, algo que contrastaba demasiado el sofá pomposo, en el medio estaba una mesa de madera de roble, en la pared de enfrente de la puerta había un mueble bar lleno de botellas y a su lado la pared estaba llena de fotos, la pared estaba totalmente forrada de imágenes que contaban las vidas de diversas personas, en la otra pared había una simple chimenea pero estaba apagada y algo en su aspecto decía que había estado apagada durante años y en la otra pared se encontraba una gigantesca librería con una escalera para llegar a los libros más alto

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y una voz potente sonó

-"Acabas de entrar en la sala común de los merodeadores"-esa voz era la de Sirius, la reconocería en cualquier parte.

-"Pero algo nos dice que no eres uno de ellos"-dijo una voz chillona

-"no sabemos con habrás podido entrar"-dijo una voz que unos años atrás la había escuchado dando clases.

-"Pero por suerte nos has caído bien y como nosotros ya estamos fuera del colegio"-dijo la voz de su padre que se vio cortada por otra

-"por suerte yo siendo igual de atractivo que ahora y Cornamenta casado y con pequeños pelirrojos correteando por todas partes"-dijo Sirius riendo ante su comentario, pero también se vio cortado por otra voz-"Black huye si no quieres terminar andando con un pie"-dijo una voz de una mujer, la misma que Harry había escuchado gritar cuando tenía un año.

-"eh..., nosotros los merodeadores, te nombramos nuevo merodeador para que sigas nuestros pasos"- terminó diciendo Lupin

Harry quería echarse a reír, estaba eufórico de alegría, acababa de escuchar a sus padres y a Sirius, y por si fuera poco le había nombrado nuevo merodeador, _que "ironía_" pensó este.

Cogió el pergamino que había aparecido en la mesa después de que su antiguo profesor terminara de hablar y lo desenrolló

_**A HARRY JAMES POTTER NUEVO MERODEADOR**_

_**Nosotros Prongs, padfood, moony y wormtail, te nombramos merodeador junior con el nombre de firetear, esperamos que lleves**_

_**El título con la cabeza alta, como lo hacíamos nosotros**_

_**PD: la contraseña para que la puerta se abra es: Prongs y la pelirroja sentados en un árbol.**_

Le hizo gracia la contraseña, seguramente fue idea de Sirius poner una contraseña así, de seguro que le habría costado unos cuantos dientes.

Se acercó temeroso a la pared empapelada, en el estómago se le había formado un nudo, iba a ver las fotos, partes de la vida de sus padres.

En la primera se encontraban unos pequeños merodeadores de 11 años, en su primer año, todos tenían unas grandes sonrisas en la cara, sonrisas verdaderas, que les llegaba a los ojos, James se encontraba encima de la espalada de Remus revolviéndole el pelo, y en la espalda de Sirius estaba un regordete Peter, su sonrisa era verdadera y los miraba a todos con admiración, como ese niño inocente se había convertido en un traidor tan grande.

Iba viendo las fotos una por una fijándose en cada detalle intentado imaginar que habría pasado luego de tomar la foto.

La gran mayoría era de los merodeadores juntos, pero al final de la pared se veía a su madre, había una en especial, en la que el joven mago tubo que cogerse el estómago de la risa, Sirius se encontraba tumbado boca abajo en el sillón pomposo con un brazo colgando, había adoptado el mismo color que el sillón, no lo habría visto si no fuera que su madre saltaba encima de este levantado la varita en señal de victoria.

Siguió mirando fotos, quiso quitar una en especial pero parecía pega por un hechizo, los merodeadores se encontraban en los jardines de colegio y su padre de unos 16 años mira embelesado una figura a lo lejos, que el viento revolvía su largo cabello rojo, James parecía absorto mirando a Lily, era la mirada de una persona que estaba enamorada de verdad.

Se sentó en el sofá de flores, era muchísimo más cómodo de lo que parecía, ya que al principio parecía que te hundieras como arenas movedizas si te sentaba, se recostó un rato, los parpado le pesaban cada vez más y poco a poco todo se volvió oscuro.

**Gracias por no haber desesperado**

**Acordaos un review alarga la vida 5 minutos más y hace que la escritora actualice más rápido**

**..:Fairy White:..**


	9. Nota de la Autora

Chicos tenía que deciros que no me siento con inspiración para seguir las dos historias que tengo de Harry Potter, lo siento, así que si alguien quiere seguir la historia, que me lo diga y yo le donaré la historia, siempre y cuando me nombre en la historia nombrando los capítulos que hice yo.

Gracias a todos por esta maravillosa experiencia que he tenido escribiendo la historia


End file.
